


Complicated

by Multishipper22



Category: Elite - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22
Summary: Nuevo año,nueva vida para Luz Colucci. Luego de ganar una beca para un prestigioso colegio en España,Luz es enviada a vivir con su prima allí en contra de su voluntad. Sin ánimos de comenzar a socializar con nadie,tendra que soportar la molesta presencia de Valerio Montesinos y los misterios que oculta aquel colegio.•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*Cast de Élite**Chiara Parravicini como Luz Colucci*
Relationships: Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hay días en que mi inteligencia me juega en contra. Lo admito,entre en ese dichoso concurso escolar porque me daba curiosidad y tenia que aprovechar todo mi conocimiento en algo. Nunca me imagine que eso me terminaría condenando a una nueva vida en otro lugar.

Yo no quería ganar esa beca para ese colegio de España. Era muy feliz en Argentina. Tenia a mi familia,mis amigos y hasta estaba a punto de recuperar a mi ex novio,pero esto arruino todos mis planes. Intente negarme,pero mis papás insistieron. Esta era una oportunidad única que no me iban a dejar rechazar. También sería la excusa perfecta para pasar tiempo con mi prima,Mara. Me quedaría con ella hasta finalizar mis estudios en Las Encinas,mi nuevo colegio.

Ahora en el auto de mi papá de camino al aeropuerto. Mi mamá y Camila,mi hermana mayor,me acompañaban para despedirse de mi. Yo trataba de poner mi mejor cara,pero no podia. Estaba molesta y desanimada. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de despedirme de mis amigos.

-Cambia esa cara. -me dijo Camila mirandome con reproche a mi lado-. Deberías estar feliz por esto.

-Cállate,Camila. -la mire mal-. Es fácil para vos hablar porque vos ya estuviste fuera del país antes y siempre tuviste a tus amigos a tu lado porque te fuiste con ellos.

-Algo bueno vas a encontrar. -ignoro lo que le dije-. Nuevas amistades y quizas un nuevo amor...

Estuve a punto de gritarle que no quería nuevas amistades ni un nuevo amor. Ori,Euge y Cande me entendían a la perfección y Gastón pronto iba a pedir que volvamos,¿como podia estar feliz de dejar eso atrás? Iba a decirle todo eso,pero la mirada de mi mamá en el pequeño espejo del auto me detuvo. Ella me conocía muy bien y no pensaba darle ningun disgusto.

Minutos después llegamos al aeropuerto. Me ayudaron con mis cosas hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida. Llore todo lo que pude porque no pensaba derramar lágrimas en el avión y mucho menos en España. Tenia que ser fuerte para poder sobrevivir.

Dormi la mayor parte del vuelo hasta que finalmente,aterrizamos. No me costo mucho encontrar a Mara al bajar del avión. Ella estaba ahi,esperandome con una cálida sonrisa.

-Lucecita. -corrio hacia mi y me abrazo en cuanto me vio-. Que lindo volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo. -le sonrei-. Pero ya te dije que no me llames más asi. Soy Luz,no Lucecita. Soy tu prima,no un personaje de Casi Ángeles.

-Ok,ok.Perdoneme,princesa. -bromeo sarcástica-. Siempre se me olvida que no te gustan los apodos.

Mara era otra que me conocia. Ella tenia 23,cinco años más que yo y trabajaba como secretaria de una abogada en España desde que se había mudado ahí. Ambas nos queriamos mucho y ella sabía lo mucho que sufri cuando era chica.

En cuarto año de primaria tuve que cambiarme de colegio porque mi familia y yo nos mudamos. Nuestra vieja casa se caia en pedazos y no tuvimos otra opción que irnos. Asi es como llegue a un nuevo colegio,pero mis nuevos compañeros no fueron muy amables que digamos. Hasta que entre a la secundaria,vivi a flor de piel el bullying. Aún recuerdo como me cargaban por mi apellido. No dejaban de llamarme Mía,por el personaje de Rebelde Way que tenia el mismo apellido que yo y se burlaban de mi con eso. Fue una época muy oscura de mi vida,pero ya la supere. Sin embargo,sigue sin gustarme que me pongan apodos bobos.

-Bueno,¿nos vamos? -sugerí. Ya quería acabar con esto y empezar a aceptar mi nueva realidad-. No quiero quedarme aca ni un segundo más.

-Wow...me habían alertado de tu actitud amarga pero no pense que fuera tan cierto. -bufe y rode los ojos al oir eso.  
-Basta de sarcasmo,por favor. -le dije y agarre mis cosas para salir de ahí.

(...)

El departamento no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Era perfecto para que dos personas vivieran ahí y Mara lo había decorado muy bien. En cuanto llegue,me instale en el cuarto que mi prima había preparado para mi. Luego,ella quiso que salieramos a recorrer la ciudad,pero no estaba de animos. Solo queria acostarme y dormirme.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron para un nuevo día. Uno que venia temiendo desde hace unos días. Hoy comenzaba a estudiar en el famoso colegio Las Encinas. Ya tenia todo preparado.Incluso ese horrible uniforme escolar azul y rojo.

Nunca había usado uniforme y no tenia interes en usarlo,pero no tenía elección. En lo que si podia elegir era en si usar pollera o pantalón para el uniforme y me inclinaba más en la segunda opción. Nunca en mi vida use pollera y no iba a empezar ahora. No soy muy femenina que digamos.En cuanto me vesti,peine mi cabello color rubio oscuro y luego agarre mi mochila para salir del cuarto e ir a la sala principal donde Mara me esperaba.

-Estas preciosa con ese uniforme. -me sonrio en cuanto me vio-. Mejor nos vamos ya o vas a llegar tarde.

-Mejor para mi si llego tarde. -bromee y Mara rio.

(...)

Al bajar del auto de mi prima,me quede observando el gran edificio que era aquel colegio. Más grande que mia colegios anteriores. Con un suspiro,mire a mi alrededor. Habían varios alumnos por ahí saludandose con sus amigos,pero solo me llamo la atención un auto plateado en el cual habían dos chicos discutiendo. La chica se bajo del auto y se fue directo a los brazos de un rubio que parecia ser todo un creido. Supongo que eran pareja.

En cuanto volvi a mirar hacia el auto,note que el chico que había estado hablando con la chica me estaba mirando. También lo mire y,lo admito,era bastante hermoso con esos rulos oscuros y esos rasgos faciales tan marcados.Corte con el juego de miradas y decidi entrar de una buena vez. No había venido a este lugar para ver chicos lindos y más cuando Gastón aún estaba en mi corazón y estaba totalmente decidida a mantenerlo ahi. 

Sin importar que tuviera que convencerlo de mantener una relación a larga distancia. No iba a dejar que nada ni nadie frustre mis planes. Terminaria rápido con estos dos últimos años que me quedaban y luego volvería a Argentina para estar con mi novio y poder empezar el proyecto que teniamos con mis amigas además de ir a una universidad juntas.


	2. Chapter 2

Al entrar al edificio,fui directo con la directora quién me mostro un poco todos los lugares del colegio y luego me llevo hasta mi casillero asignado y me dio las llaves de este y mi horario escolar. En cuanto me quede sola empeze a acomodar mis cosas en el casillero hasta que una situación me llamó la atención.

Una pelea. Parecia ser que el rubio,novio de la chica que acompañaba al chico de rulos al llegar,estaba por atacar a un chico de cabello negro mientras otros intentaban frenarlos. "Interesante" pensé "Y yo que creia que sería un lugar aburrido". Cuando busque información sobre este colegio descubri que era un colegio de ricachones o chetos,como les decimos en Argentina.

No suelo ser prejuiciosa,pero no tengo un buen concepto de la gente con dinero y poder. Esa clase de personas se creen con derecho a todo y tratan a los demás como sus inferiores. Sin embargo,nunca crei que alumnos provinientes de familias adineradas serían capaces de rebajarse a una pelea. Siempre supuse que lo único que les importaría es su imagen.

La pelea termino cuando Azucena,la directora,intervino y mando a todos a sus aulas. Al parecer,yo compartía clases con los protagonistas del pleito porque al entrar a mi salón los vi sentados en las mesas. Yo me sente atrás de todo. No tenia ganas de estar cerca de esos chicos,en especial del rubio.

En cuanto todos estuvimos ya sentados en nuestros lugares,la directora entro y mirandonos seriamente,comenzó hablar. Mis ojos rápidamente se abrieron con sorpresa al oir que una chica había muerto. Empeze a preguntarme si alguno de acá habrá tenido que ver con el asunto.

Deje de lado esos pensamientos al oir como el rubio culpaba al que yo suponia que era el chico al que trataba de matar de la muerte de su hermana. Este chico rubio y creido cada vez me caia peor. Entendía que debia estar destrozado,pero eso no le daba derecho a culpar a alguien sin pruebas.

-Samuel no es culpable de nada. -dijo Azucena.

-Si Samuel no hubiera entrado a este colegio...si Samuel y su puto hermano se hubieran quedado en el pueblo en donde pertenecen nada de esto hubiera sucedido. -la contradijo el rubio.

-Tu padre le dio la beca.

-Y tu se la has renovado. -agrego el chico-. ¿por que?

-Es un buen estudiante. -excuso la mayor-. No sería justo.

-¿¿Justo?? -su voz sonaba indignada y llena de rabia-. Marina esta muerta. Mi hermana con 16 años esta muerta,¿eso te parece justo?

-No voy a discutir esto contigo. -le respondio.

El chico se levanta de la silla y se gira quedando frente a todos. -¡A partir de ahora, si habláis con el puto camarero, para mi estáis muertos! - señalo a Samuel-es o él o yo.

-No es cuestion de bandos,Guzman.

-Si,lo es. -se gira hacia ella-. Y tu ya has elegido.

Ok,sé.que la muerte hace cosas extrañas con las personas,pero realmente ¿quién se cree que es este Guzman. Afortunadamente,a mi ningún cheto me va a decir lo que puedo hacer o no. Si él tiene problemas con el tal Samuel,es cosa suya.

-Una pregunta. -dijo la voz de un chico y note que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que el chico del auto.

-Valerio... -suspiro la directora-. ¿Es importante?

Valerio,que nombre más raro,pero interesante. Muy interesante.

-Si, claro -contestó levantandose de su silla-. ¿nadie nos va a dar una copa de bienvenida de curso o algo?  
Al verlo parado pude notar la singularidad de su uniforme.

Definitivamente,no era la única a la que no le gustaba el uniforme. Él se había encargado de que su look escolar este un poco desarreglado con esa corbata altededor de su cuello sin atar y las mangas subidas hasta el codo. Le quedaba bastante bien.

-¿Tu crees que estamos para fiestas?

-¿No has visto esta cara? -se acerca a un chico y lo agarra de la mandibula-.¿La ves? Precisamente, después de algo tan chungo como lo que esta pasando, lo necesita es ta gente es... Divertise. Divertirse, bailar, beber.

Al oir eso,la poca simpatía que empezaba a tenerle a este chico se esfumó. No podia soportar su insensibilidad. Yo adoraba las fiestas,pero nunca haría una sobre el dolor ajeno y parece que en este colegio el dolor por la perdida de aquella chica seguía presente. No,no estaban para ninguna fiesta.

(...)

Ya en el recreo me dirigia hacia mi casillero para sacar algunas golosinas que me había traido desde Argentina. Cerca de mi casillero había un grupo de chicos,entre los cuales estaba Guzman y su novia. No pude evitar oir su charla.

-¿Por qué no ha vuelto con su madre? -preguntó un chico de cabello castaño.

Mire hacia donde estaban mirando y vi a Valerio con otro chico. Al parecer estaban hablando de él y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por saber que decian de él. Asi que decidi quedarme un poco más en mi casillero y fingir que buscaba algo que no podia encontrar.

-Porque ella ya no sabe que hacer con él-respondio la novia de Guzman-. A ver se lo empaqueta a nuestro padre cada vez que puede, y luego papá se aburre de él luego de unos meses y se lo manda de vuelta. Y así llevamos toda la vida.

A juzgar por sus palabras,ella debia ser su medio hermana. Lo que dijo me hizo sentir un poco mal por él. ¿Que clase de padres tratan a su hijo como si fuera un objeto?

-Debe ser duro, ¿no? -comentó una rubia con su celular en su mano-. Que tus padres sean divorciados y que te devuelvan de un lado del Atlántico al otro como una pelota de tenis.

-Pues sí, mírale el primer día y ya se quiere ir de fiesta el tío.

-Yo ire. -dijo la castaña ganandose la mirada de sus amigos-. Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que cuando caiga en coma etílico tenga un cojín en donde caerse muerto y la billetera en el bolsillo a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Ahora haces de hermana mayor?-le preguntó el castaño.

-¿Con Valerio? siempre-se burló Guzmán-. ¿Que no recuerdas que cuando éramos niños me ponía celoso cuando pasaban mucho tiempo juntos?

Al oir eso último,ciertos recuerdos me invadieron y un escalosfrios recorrio mi cuerpo. Decidi dejar de oir e irme lo más rápido posible de ahí. Tal vez estaba exagerando y no era más que mi imaginación,pero hubo un tiempo donde yo también pasaba mucho tiempo con un familiar mio y eso termino convirtiendose en uno de mis mayores pecados. Uno que deseaba olvidar. 

(...) 

Al fin había terminado la jornada escolar y estaba más que lista para salir del edificio a esperar a que Mara me viniera a buscar. Su departamento quedaba un poco lejos y no le gustaba la idea de que volviera sola. Asi que ella me pasaria a buscar a la salida del colegio. 

-¡Eh,chica nueva! -exclamo una voz,que ya había memorizado sin querer,haciendome detener-. ¡Espera! 

Me gire para ver como Valerio Montesinos se acercaba a mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

-Primero,soy Luz. No chica nueva. -le dije en cuanto se detuvo frente a mi-. Y segundo,tengo prisa. Necesito largarme ya de este lugar. 

-Wow.. tranquila. -rio-. Asi parece que no disfrutas de tu estancia en tu nuevo colegio. 

-Solo decime que queres,Valerio. -suspire,estaba realmente cansada y ya me quería ir. 

-Solo queria invitarte a la fiesta que organizo para esta noche. -me respondio y luego saco un papel para entregarmelo-. Como sé que eres nueva por aqui,me ocupe de escribirte la dirección del bar en el que se hara la fiesta. 

-Gracias,pero creo que no voy a ir. -tome el papel con cuidado y lo mire indecisa. 

-¿Por que? -me miro algo sorprendido. Supongo que no muchos rechazan las invitaciones a sus fiestas-. ¿No te gustan las fiestas? 

-No es eso. -negue con la cabeza-. Es solo que estoy algo cansada. 

-Ay,vamos. Te vas a divertir. -insistio. Creo que no estaba acostumbrado a que le nieguen algo-. Además,podriamos conocernos mejor. 

-Em...lo voy a pensar. -dije y me di la vuelta para irme sin despedirme de Valerio. 

Era verdad que estaba algo cansada y no tenia muchas ganas de una fiesta,pero una parte mia si queria ir. Lo peor es que esa parte solo queria ir para volver a ver a Valerio. Intente negarlo,pero no pude. Valerio me estaba interesando bastante,aunque no lo quisiera.


End file.
